1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal press-fitting device for which a tip end section of a terminal provided in a projected manner in a connector housing is press-fitted into an insertion hole formed on a substrate to connect the terminal and the substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional structure is described in JP-A-7-65929, for example. In JP-A-7-65929, a for-substrate connector in which pin-like terminals (for-substrate connection pieces) are provided in a matrix form and are provided in a projected manner is mounted on a substrate such that the first comb teeth-like terminal arrangement plate in which guide grooves for guiding the pin-like terminals arranged in columns are formed at the same interval as the column space pitch and the number of columns is attached at a position in the vicinity of a face of the connector abutting against the substrate. Thereafter, the second comb teeth-like terminal arrangement plate in which guide grooves for guiding the terminals arranged in rows are formed at the same interval with the row space pitch and the number of rows is attached in the vicinity of the surface of the above-mentioned first comb teeth-like terminal arrangement plate. Then, the tip end of the above-mentioned terminal projecting out of the surface of the second comb teeth-like terminal arrangement plate and the insertion hole (through hole) of the substrate are used to temporarily mount the connector on the substrate to remove the first and the second comb teeth-like terminal arrangement plates. Thereafter, the above-mentioned connector is pressed toward the substrate side so that this connector is mounted on the substrate.
As described above, the above-mentioned structure is provided such that the above-mentioned tip end section of the terminal is press-fitted into the insertion hole formed in the substrate while the pin-like terminals provided in a projected manner in the connector housing are restricted by the above-mentioned first and the second comb teeth-like terminal arrangement plates. This structure has an advantage in that the above-mentioned connector can be mounted on the substrate without requiring special man-hours for modification even when these terminals have a thin shape and thus tend to be bent or to slant. However, this structure has a problem in that arrangements other than the matrix-like arrangement in which a plurality of terminals are provided on intersection points at which a plurality of lines extending column-wise of the connector and a plurality of lines extending row-wise intersect with one another prevent the comb teeth of the first and the second comb teeth-like terminal arrangement plates from providing the function for sufficiently positioning the terminals, thus failing to provide an effective prevention in the deformation of the terminals.
Specifically, this structure has a problem as shown below. When the terminals of the connector are arranged in a staggered manner due to a layout reason any of the comb teeth of the first comb teeth-like terminal arrangement plate and the comb teeth of the second comb teeth-like terminal arrangement plate cannot be straightly introduced to the area in which the above-mentioned terminals are provided As a result, when the above-mentioned tip end section of the terminal is press-fitted into the insertion hole of the substrate, the terminal cannot be positioned precisely, making it difficult to press-fit the tip end section of the terminal into the insertion hole of the substrate properly. In the case of a so-called press fit connector, in particular, by which the terminals and the substrate can be connected only by press-fitting the terminal into the insertion hole of the substrate without requiring soldering, when press-fitting the terminal into the above-mentioned insertion hole, an extremely large press-fitting force is required. Thus, an insufficiently-positioned terminal causes deformation of the terminal such as bending and slanting.